GYX-662
by 54thTrial
Summary: It went wrong. It went very, very wrong. A Sparx/Gibson request.


_**Warning: **_**This story has slash (boyxboy), if this offends you then please hit the back button. :)**

**_ThatTwistedMaiden_ requested a Sparx/Gibson story so here it is :) This is canon-verse Pre-Chiro.**

* * *

It went wrong.

It went very, _very _wrong.

_If anything could make the team scientist turn into an excited five-year old, it was this: GYX-662._

_It was a mysterious planet in a neighboring solar system and what made it so mysterious was that it was impossible to get to on a normal day. Not only was the gravitational pull of the planet's atmosphere dense enough to cause billions of asteroids to surround the planet in a deadly barrier, but it has also been known to produce a deadly gas which becomes trapped in the dense atmosphere. Due to these hazards, there have been little to no opportunity to study this marvel making it a mysterious treasure chest for scientists' imaginations._

_Every so century, the location of the planet in comparison to its sun becomes great and the extra gravitational pull from the second source causes the asteroids to lessen their hold of the planet leaving holes that gives more chance to slip through. It was that time of the century._

_Mr. Hal Gibson has been keeping a close eye on this planet and his opportunity has finally arrived._

_It was the best day of the scientist's life. Not only does he have the chance to explore the most unknown planet in the galaxy, but he is sure he has never seen Mandarin more scared for his life when the blue simian interrupted the leader's tea time by appearing behind him._

_"Dammit, Gibson..." Mandarin growled turning to Gibson. "I could have sliced your head off! What were you thinking!?"_

_"I was thinking that I would like to request a mission to you." Gibson said barely able to contain his excitement._

_A heavy sigh left the leader's lips, but he gave his attention to the scientist. "Very well. Explain."_

_"There is a planet that I have been monitoring for the past few years and it is the perfect time to go and explore said planet." Gibson explained quickly and fidgeted impatiently wanting to go immediately._

_Mandarin raised a brow. "Which planet? And why now, why not later?"_

_"GYX-662 and because usually, this planet is impossible to access at any other time, but now, it is possible." Gibson went on to explain the planet in detail, but Mandarin stopped him midway, a headache brewing._

_"Yes, thank you, Gibson. I understand," He eyed Gibson. "So, you are wanting to take this mission and explore the planet?"_

_Gibson nod enthusiastically. "Yes, sir."_

_Mandarin gives a slow nod. "Fine, but you will have to take another member with you."_

_Gibson figured as much and did not mind as long as he was able to explore. "Yes, sir. I was thinking that Antauri could be my company."_

_"No, I need him."_

_He looked disappointed. "Then Nova, prehaps?"_

_"No, she is going on a mission with Otto."_

_Gibson could feel his heart drop. "Would you...?"_

_"No," Gibson sighed deeply, because he knew who he was left with before Mandarin could say. "I will be sending Sparx with you."_

_"B-but, sir...Sparx and I do not get along and this is important!" The scientist knew arguing would not help him, but he was desperate._

_"No, Gibson. Sparx will go with you and that is final." The leader's voice was cold and stern causing Gibson to look down in defeat._

_"Yes, sir..."_

"Acid..." Sparx groaned weakly as he slouched against the hard rock. "The damn thing...shoots acid..."

"Shut up," Gibson ordered as he pressed his hands against the gash, blood freely flowing around the pilot's body. "Just be glad it didn't hit you."

Sparx hissed as hot pain shot through his system and his body trembled under Gibson's fingers. "Yeah...but _acid_...from it's _butt_..."

"Will you forget about the acid?!" Gibson snapped. "You're bleeding out and you're honestly worried about _acid_!?"

Sparx chuckled weakly and his head felt light from the blood loss. Gibson felt stupid for thinking that the harsh atmosphere would be the least of their worries on the uncharted planet. They had only been there for a few hours and it seemed as though everything would go well until now.

_Sparx was lax as he flew towards the mass of asteroids surrounding the darkened planet. "It looks more like a giant ball of charcoal than a planet."_

_Gibson huffed from behind the pilot's seat and Sparx could feel the knives being glared into the back of his head. "The color comes of the dense concentrations of gases. I would go into detail but your unintellectual mind would not understand."_

_With a roll of his coal eyes, Sparx grumbled bitterly under his breath. "I'll remember that for the next time I have to save your ass..."_

_"What was that?" Gibson questioned threateningly and the other gave a notable shrug._

_"Nothing, Brainstrain. Just talking to the controls." The pilot answered mockingly._

_Gibson was about to respond when the ship took a violent turn to which his response turned into a grunt as he was thrown to the ground. "Sparx!"_

_Sparx grinned sheepishly and tried to look apologetic, but Gibson could tell he was anything but. "Oops, sorry, forgot to warn ya that we're entering the asteroid hellzone."_

_"Lovely..."_

Gibson could feel himself begin to panic as he sees how the atmosphere has reacted with the wound forming a poisonous crust along the cut. He cursed violently under his breath as he tries to think of how to rid the poison.

"Having trouble there, brainstrain...?" Sparx mocked weakly, chuckling softly.

"If you don't shut up, I will gag you." Gibson threatened harshly as his fingers worked to try to rid the crust from the wound making Sparx hiss with pain. "This poison...I don't know what I should do...I should have..."

Blame flooded the scientist's mind because he knew that he should have tested the gases of the deadly atmosphere and made sure that he was capable of treating any problem that would occur, but he was just so excited, his mind was clouded. His judgement failed him.

Sparx tiredly stared down at Gibson's face, entranced by how Gibson's dark orbs seemed to spin as equations and idea whirled through his mind. Sparx would never admit it, but he was secretly fascinated by how intelligent Gibson is if not jealous. For as long as he remembered, he always felt that despite his importance to the team, his skills as a pilot and solider was only second to Gibson's scientific mind and medical training. As much as the pilot hated to admit it, he would be dead without Gibson.

And maybe that's why he did it.

_Gibson stared in awe as he looked out over the roughened terrain, ash-stained trees littered in the distance. "Oh my...this is simply breath-taking..."_

_Sparx looked over his shoulder and scoffed. "It's a bunch of dirt and trees...what's so special about it?"_

_Gibson shot back a glare before hopping off the ship, protective boots hitting the stiff dirt. He looked around excitedly, sharp eyes examining anything within range. Sparx gave a sigh and adjusted his helmet before jumping out as well, grunting softly when he hit the ground not expecting the ground to be so hard._

_"The ground feels like stone!" Sparx exclaimed with distaste as he leaned down to swipe at the ground expecting dust to spike up, but surprised when the dirt stays put stubbornly. "What kind of planet is this...?"_

_"Don't be so surprised. The density of the ground makes perfect sense when you taking account-" Gibson went on to explain the dynamics and scientific explanations of the phenomenon, but Sparx's mind zoned out and off into the atmosphere as he started to move towards the forest, hoping to find some sort of adventure._

_Although, Sparx did hear the undignified squeak of the scientist when he realized that Sparx had already left him behind and heavy boots quickly chased after him._

Gibson's heart pounded as he rushed to Sparx's side with a bucket of cool, chemical filled water and a rag. He quickly dabbed at the crust in an attempt to soften and force away the toxin which was met with the pilot gave a pitched pained noise as his body jerk violently. Gibson placed a stern hand to Sparx chest to try to keep the pilot's body in place.

"Steady. I don't want to injure you further." Gibson said as he continued to wipe at the crust.

Sparx chuckled bitterly, but tried to stay still regardless of the hot, stinging pain in his side. "Whatever...you say...doctor..."

Gibson doesn't reply as he focuses on the wound which is now opening again due to the crust being removed. Gibson cursed as blood flows free again and he quickly presses a dry rag to the gaping wound.

"You just had to be the hero..." Gibson said solemnly.

Sparx just stared.

_The shout had surprised Sparx._

_He had ventured on ahead into the forest, poking and prodding all the flora he could still surprised by how solid everything was. He continued on and could see why there wouldn't be any life here. What would want to live here?_

_Just as that thought crossed his mind, he heard a shout from Gibson. At first, the pilot thought that it was Gibson simply shouting out insults to the red simian, but the shout didn't sound angry. It sounded surprised, _scared_._

_Sparx's immediate instincts kicked in and he rushed back the way he came. Complete shock crossed his features as he looked upon a beats ten times his size. A large lizard like creature with dead black eyes, ash-stained scales, and claws to give anyone a heart attack just from the sight. Sparx was frozen in fear of the monster when he heard Gibson again._

_He look to see Gibson trapped between the creature and a curved boulder and Sparx wondered how the hell Gibson ended up in that position, but a blast of sharp purple liquid was shot at him. Sparx was barely able to dodge the attack and he could barely believe where he had seen the liquid come out of. He didn't have much time to back a fart joke when he hears Gibson shout out again._

_Gibson was just barely dodging the creatures claws being swiped at him. One nearly slices his head off and he ended up tumbling to the ground, mistepping and has little to no time to get out-of-the-way of the sharpened claw hurtling down on him._

_Sparx didn't hesitate to jump in and take the hit._

It's been hours since the attack and scare and Sparx knows that he should be sleeping off the dizziness of the blood-loss, but he can't. Gibson is breathing softly beside him on the cot of the ship, soft, darkened moonlight making his fur glisten. Sparx can't look away.

Sparx has always looked at Gibson. Watching him, observing, grinning when he's caught and Gibson yells at him. Gibson usually thinks that Sparx is just messing with him when he stares, but Sparx doesn't stare to make fun of Gibson. He stares because he genuinely thinks Gibson is gorgeous. He'll never openly admit it, but the way Gibson's body moves, the way his eyes glistens when he speak, the way his mouth moves around his words; Sparx is love struck. He can never stop staring. So when Gibson falls asleep beside him, a hand protectively lying on the pilot's stomach, Sparx just openly stares at him. He just drinks the scientist in, because this may be the only chance he has to do so.

A soft smile graces his lip and he leans over slightly to brush his lips against the scientist's cheek, breathing in the crisp scent that only belongs to Gibson. When he pulls away, he finally closes his eyes to sleep, taking comfort in the heat lying next to him and the steady weight on his chest.

He does not realize as his mind slowly floats into deep sleep that Gibson will be returning that kiss and many others the next morning.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh my...I'm finally done :'D It took me forever and it's a bit cheesy, but i ultimately like how it came about :)**_


End file.
